


Shadaloo's newest Dictator

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [11]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Identity Erasure, Muscle Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Cammy is captured once more by Shadaloo, receiving a few adjustments in the process.





	Shadaloo's newest Dictator

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Cammy awoke with a splitting headache. The last thing she remembered, she was facing down one of Bison's lieutenants, and now... well, where was she anyway?  
  
The British woman shook off the headache thundering the way through her head as she tried to gather her bearings, looking back and forth. Judging by the dark interior of the room she was in, she had been captured after a brutal defeat... and judging by the bindings, she wasn't just going to be hidden away until the big man himself had a better plan in mind for her.  
  
No, she remembered this kind of setup well. The same kind of setup that enhanced her body in many ways, back when she was being modified to serve as one of Bison's Dolls...  
  
"You'd best release me. I've been under his sway before, I won't easily fall under it again." Cammy said into the darkness, hoping that somebody, anybody would react to her taunt. Otherwise, she might just let her guard fall due to boredom.  
  
A cough echoed from within the dark as the lights illuminated a typical scientist, decked out in enormous glasses. "Frankly, I'd love to. But your wrath is infinitely less compared to that of the Dictator. Though, once your modifications are complete, you'll be the thing I fear most right next to him." The pen-pushing man remarked as he stepped closer to her restraints, tapping a few buttons on a tablet that he carried.  
  
The British woman's eyebrow raised. "Modifications that'll make me as fearful as that monster? What are you babbling about?" She asked, while audibly still struggling against her binds in an attempt to tear the rubber apart. The less time she'd spend in captivity, the better.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? The Dictator had a backup project in case the others went awry. He has a lot of those, you've no doubt been able to tell with how many of them you've been a part of thwarting." The man continued as he tapped a few mysterious symbols on the surface of his tablet, causing a few syringes to emerge from the table that the agent was bound to. "This one's the crown jewel of them all. If he can't get a new body, then he'll just make a new self out of one of his enemies. You've been chosen for that purpose, and I do hope you provide us with a healthy copy of our esteemed Dictator."  
  
Cammy paused her struggling as the thought of becoming Bison ran through her mind. Sure, he had been grooming her previously to act as one of his new bodies, but this was something else entirely. This time, they were going to straight-up turn her into the Psycho Power-enhanced villain, no doubt with several sessions of brainwashing attached to that to ensure compliance.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about that..." The British agent remarked as she tried to pour as much of her strength into her wrists to tear her binds...  
  
Only for a syringe to sink into her bulging arm once she focused all of her strength into it, causing it to grow limp in seconds.  
  
"W-What?!" Cammy shouted in surprise, only to scream as a massive shock of pleasure shot through her as if she had just been struck three times by lightning in succession. All resistance faded away as her orgasmic cries reverberated throughout the compound, while her body grew limp and receptive towards any changes that the scientist might conduct to her body.  
  
The bespectacled man pushed his glasses up causing a small glare to reflect off the surface. "My my, the liquid Psycho Power is doing quite well. Disabling a grown woman in seconds with an orgasm to boot. She's well suited to take in more and more of it." He observed vocally as he pushed a few more panels on the tablet while stepping back to allow for any changes to take place without any hindrance.  
  
A small moan slurred its way off Cammy's lips as she tried to regain some semblance of a sound mind, only to be followed by a groan as she felt several syringes inject their payload into her body. It was hard not to feel the slightest amount of overwhelming pain, but most of the orgasmic energy that had just burst through her body made it easy for her to ignore all of that pain as it added onto the pleasure.  
  
"Yes, yes. Let pain become pleasure. Let your body continue to be molded into a new form, the form of the one that will crush everyone. The one that will show the world where it belongs. Underneath the heel of her boot!" The scientist cackled as the agent slowly started to change before his very eyes as if spurred on by his approval.  
  
It started at her limbs. While she had been briefly drained by the liquid Psycho Power running into her veins, the additional doses slowly reversed that effect and amplified any power she might've had. It took but a few seconds for her existing tone to grow into proper muscle, and then some as the bindings around her wrists and ankles snapped. She was going to need all the power she was gaining if she ever was to properly represent the Dictator.  
  
Next, the strengthening effects of the Psycho Power traveled upward, causing several spikes of energy to jolt around in her torso. Her thighs filled out as they grew firm, yet at the same time soft enough to sink one's hands into if they were strong enough. Her ass, already a highlight of her feminine form, enlarged and gave her more than enough of a plush seat to rest on, which would do well when she'd sit upon her throne peering down at the world she had helped conquer. Her belly, barely exposed by the leotard that she was always wearing, gained a six-pack as the muscles bulged against the fabric...  
  
As the changes continued up to her chest, the addition of more muscle continued to give the strengthened Brit a much more intimidating stance, to the point where the mere sight of her was enough to send a few shivers down the scientist's spine... but he had nothing to truly fear. Even as he looked straight at her enlarged tits, his pants tenting ever slightly at the sight of such wonderfully firm breasts. He could just reach forth and squeeze 'em, and she wouldn't be able to hit him back in retaliation due to the Psycho Power running through her head eliminating any kind of resistance...  
  
In fact, said Psycho Power was doing just that, Cammy's eyes turning purple as it thoroughly invaded her mind and her soul. All thoughts of her own were quickly being eaten up and replaced with those of the Dictator she was made to replicate. There would be no more Cammy. Just Bison. She was Bison, after all. There was only one true user of Psycho Power, and that was him. That was her. That was them.  
  
She was Psycho Power. Bison was her name.  
  
With her identity firmly erased by the purple energies, her mind slowly filled with the thoughts of world domination, and her eyes fully opened up as she sat up with a wicked grin on her face. "This... power... I feel it running through me, and it makes me feel... Complete." The new Bison exclaimed as she clenched her fists, before turning towards the scientist that had experimented on her.  
  
The fear on his face as she got off the table and cracked her knuckles was priceless. She may have turned into Bison, but she was still one to carry a grudge... and after all...  
  
He had hurt Bison. A grand transgression.  
  
\---  
  
The Chinese Interpol agent fell to her knees as she clutched her side, gasping for air as she looked up at the opponent that had struck her down... A former enemy of hers turned friend and now turned enemy once more... "Cammy... What... happened to you..?"  
  
Cammy, now clad in a familiar and fashionable red leotard, tsked as she grabbed ahold of the foreign sow by her chin, pressing her fingers into those tender cheeks. "You're talking awfully out of line for somebody who's lost. Shadaloo has no use for a woman like you..." The brainwashed and muscled woman stated, only to smirk wildly as a sickly purple aura emerged from her form.  
  
"Rather, I have only one use for a sow like you. You will be reborn, once my Psycho Power has finished eroding your body and soul. You will forget everything you've ever known, and swear loyalty under Bison. Just like I had." The British woman remarked as the Chinese agent before she started to cry out in pain... pain that slowly turned into pure pleasure as the power that had consumed her gradually overtook her 'friend' as well. She'd make a great breeder once her modifications had been completed.  
  
All for the glory of Bison.


End file.
